


The Scent of Memory

by ElvenAvari



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus decides that the memories are just too painful so he takes them away with a spell. What happens when he then meets Alec again? Slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scent of Memory

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So… an anon asked themoosedictator (tumblr) to write a one-shot based on this prompt—Magnus cats a spell on himself to forget about Alec (1st he cleans flat and hide things on attic)... it's up to you if he will meet with Alec after that—and while I respect what themoosedictator wrote…I had to write my own. Be warned…ANGST.
> 
> Happy Valentines Day.

One should never cast a spell on one’s self alone. This is common knowledge among the downworlders. If something should go wrong, no one would be there to save you. But sometimes, like now, there was no choice. Magnus had begged Catarina to perform the spell that would remove the memories of his months with Alec, and in essence the pain that came with the memories, but she had refused. It was too dangerous she said. Magnus had let it go but then there was another wave of drunken calls and he couldn’t take it anymore. It hurt too much to remember.

Everything that had anything to do with Alec, even the mug he had used most when drinking his coffee, was now packed away in the attic. Magnus had taken a deep breath of the dark blue scarf Alec had left the last time he had been in the apartment before everything went to hell. The shadowhunter’s unique scent still clung to the fabric despite Chairman Meow claiming it for his own after their breakup. Throwing the scarf in one of the boxes, Magnus had slammed the attic door shut and sealed it with a spell. Now all that was left was to forget.

After lighting the needed candles, Magnus closed his circle and took a deep breath. He had spent the past two days memorizing this spell, there was no going back. He started chanting, the flames from the candles growing steadily as his power grew. Sweat rolled down his cheek and his eyebrow twitched. Vaguely he could hear Chairman Meow hiss. He couldn’t stop though; he couldn’t live with this anymore. The memory of blue eyes was the last thing that faded before Magnus went unconscious.

-x-

“Take the left!” Jace yelled, water from the rain earlier splashing up as he ran through a puddle. Isabelle and Alec were close behind him, following the order easily as they chased the demon. The first two were so focused on their task that they didn’t notice the tall body walking down the sidewalk, they ran by and the figure was immediately forgotten. Alec however wasn’t so lucky. He rounded the corner and crashed right into the tall form.

Magnus barely kept his balance when the shadow knocked into him; in fact he had to hold onto the lamp post to keep from falling as the one who had crashed into him did. A seraph blade went sliding out into the road and Magnus saw the others, a boy he realized, eyes follow it. Those eyes stayed on the blade for a moment before snapping back to him, blazing with anger, though that anger quickly faded—replaced by shock—though Magnus didn’t know why.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized and held a hand out to help the boy up. Those blue eyes were looking at him with such a mixture of emotions—anger, hurt, sadness, hope—and Magnus didn’t understand any of it. “Let me help you up.”

“M—Magnus?”

Magnus blinked as the boy wiped his wet, black hair from his eyes back and his name was spoken from those sinfully soft looking lips. But, it was the eyes that really had him captivated. Black hair and blue eyes had always been a favorite combination of his. “Sorry…do you…know me?”

The expression on the others face fell, when he met Magnus’ eyes again there was concern in his eyes. Slowly he got to his feet, without Magnus’ help. “Magnus…you don’t…” He licked his lips nervously. “Remember me?” His voice cracked a little as he asked.

Magnus tilted his head in confusion. “Should I?” Magnus didn’t know why but the look on the others face made his heart thud painfully, he thought it might be the same expression he would have worn if someone had told him Chairman Meow had died.

“If you’re joking that’s just cruel.”

Magnus blinked, he was very confused. “I’m sorry; I seem to have done something to upset you. Let me buy you a coffee to make up for whatever I did?” Magnus gave the other his best smile, or at least what he considered his best smile. Maybe this date would turn out well and he wouldn’t spend the night alone.

Alec ignored Magnus’ offer. He was too busy searching for some sort of injury that would cause Magnus not to remember him or…what he did. “Alec, my name is Alec Lightwood.” Still, no recognition flickered in Magnus’ eyes.

“Lightwood…I knew some Lightwood’s many years ago, horribly selfish lot they were,” Magnus murmured, his eyes narrowing. “You don’t look like those that I remember though, you look like—“

“Will,” Alec whispered.

Magnus’ eyebrows drew together. “Yes, Will Herondale, but how would you know that?”

Alec was about to reply when another voice broke between them. “Alec!” Magnus looked up and saw two more figures, both dressed in black, jogging toward them. The boy looked like some sort of angel with his golden hair and eyes while the girl looked more like the boy he had been talking to, he noticed how both their eyes hardened when they saw him. Magnus opened his mouth to introduce himself but they beat him to it.

“Magnus Bane,” said the boy.

“High warlock of Brooklyn,” the girl finished.

Magnus smiled. “I’m not surprised that you know me, you’ve probably been to one or more of my parties.” He didn’t miss the look of confusion that the two shot each other before they looked at Alec.

“He doesn’t remember me…us,” Alec said quietly.

“How?” The boy asked.

“I don’t know,” Alec answered; he was watching Magnus with sad eyes.

“Were you injured?” At first Magnus thought this question was directed at Alec but then he realized that they were all staring at him.

“I have not experienced any injury.”

“Then what…” The girl’s eyes widened. “You performed a memory spell on yourself didn’t you? Or had someone else do it.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Magnus sighed. “Before you two interrupted, I was asking Alec out for a coffee…” He trailed off when he saw the concerned looks the two shot toward Alec. “Now I seem to have upset all of you but I’m not interested in taking you all out for coffee, just Alec.” Magnus was hoping Alec would step forward and join him but instead he stepped back and turned away. Had he read the emotions wrong? “Alec…”

“I only wanted to know you better, keep you…I never wanted to forget you. Somehow this is worse…so much worse…” With that Alec shook his head and ran off into the night, the other two spared Magnus one last glance before they followed him. The wind blew past Magnus, carrying a scent that tickled a foggy memory. Magnus tilted his head as the three figures disappeared into the darkness. He blinked and the sense of familiarity was gone. Well, it seemed he would be alone tonight after all.


End file.
